


Dysfunctional

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Cecil Palmer, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Carlos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Cecil is in love. Carlos needs relief. But then it becomes more.Inspired byhttps://youtu.be/zUv_vrV47mA





	Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by the edit on YouTube, partially inspired by the Rough series by DarkJediQueen and partially inspired by my boredom in Foundations to Business
> 
> Rough by DarkJediQueen(a criminal minds fic)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/539281

Cecil and Carlos had a…….strange relationship. If you could even call it that. It started the day that Cecil announced to everyone and their neighbor that he was in love. With Carlos of all people. It took all of Carlos’s self control to not to march down there and put him in his place. As the honey voiced man on the radio continues to talk, Carlos feels that control start to slip away. His jaw was clenched so hard that it hurt. He then hears the weather cued up and soft music starts to filter to the speaker. His concertation broke and he slams down the plastic container and stormed out of the lab. He speeds down to the radio station and pushes his way inside. He is greeted by a girl who’s name he did not know.

“Where is he?” Carlos demands, running a hand through his already messy hair.

The girl apparently didn’t need to know who ‘he’ was, because she points down the hall without looking up from her book. Carlos mumbled a thanks and finds the studio, throwing the door open to the sound booth. Cecil looked up at him from behind the glass with large confused eyes. The weather was still playing so they had a few minutes. Good. He crosses the sound booth in two strides and opens the recording booth’s open, letting it bang against the wall.

“Oh! Carlos! To what do I owe the plea-“

“Cecil.” Carlos cuts him off by slamming his palm down on the desk, making Cecil jump back. “We need to talk.”

“O-oh?” The radio host’s usually composed and steady voice had a slight quiver as he tried to stay composed. His pupils were blown a little, magnified by his glasses. His soft, full, pink lips parted a little. 

Damnit. This is so much harder after seeing how beautiful he is. Carlos thinks to himself.

“U-um…Carlos, the Weather is almost over and I have to finish the show….” Cecil pulls Carlos from his thoughts.

Carlos clears his throat. “Alright. Look, Cecil. You are a very outspoken person. And I admire that in a way. But you can’t just-“ Carlos throws his hands up in the air. “You can’t just go around declaring your love for someone who you haven’t even had a real conversation with!” 

Cecil licks his lips, clearly thinking of a retort, but Carlos didn’t give him the chance.

“Cecil, you seem like a good person, but I just don’t see you that way. And I don’t think I ever will.”

“But-“

“I’m not finished.”

Cecil’s jaw snaps shut.

“Cecil, you are an attractive man. Everyone can see that. So maybe we could work something out?” Carlos wasn’t even sure where theses words were coming. They were spur of the moment.

Cecil stared at him for a moment, but the Weather ends. “Sit. We will talk after the show.” He instructs. Carlos does so, dropping to a spare chair and crossing his legs. He folds his hands over his knee and watches Cecil finish his show. Cecil fell back into the Voice’s personal easily. The words seemed to flow effortlessly from Cecil’s lips. The blonde didn’t spare Carlos a second glance as he spoke. His arms rested on the desk, on his elbows with his hands folded under his chin. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the detailed tattoos that adorn his arms. He seemed completely professional, from the looks of it; but Carlos could feel the other mans leg shaking under the desk. It made the whole desk seem to vibrate. He was nervous, Carlos realized. He smirks to himself. This was going to be fun. Carlos reaches under the desk slowly and taps Cecil’s knee with his index finger, making the radio host jump and hit his knee on the underside of the desk. Carlos looks up with a smirk, but Cecil was staring at him with wide eyes again. Then he seemed to realize he wasn’t talking anymore. He scrambled to finish the show and sign off. Carlos withdraws his hand but edges his foot forward. Cecil bites his lip and looks up.

“Carlos- “

“Hm?” Carlos purrs. Taking this man apart would be fun. 

“You said we needed to talk.” Cecil says carefully, fighting to keep his voice steady.

“Yes. We do.” Carlos stands again, pushing the chair back and circling the desk. Cecil leans back and watches him move. Bringing one foot to the front of the seat on Cecil’s chair, Carlos pushes it back just a little and sits on the desk, careful of the sound equipment of course. Cecil says nothing, biting at his bottom lip. 

“Cecil, I know you have this…obsession with me, and I must say that I am flattered but do not return your affections.”

Cecil’s expression falls a little. “But?”

Carlos leans forward with a mischievous smile. “But I do know an attractive man when I see one.”

“Is that so?” Cecil challenges, seeming to have gained confidence. 

“Mm.” Carlos purrs. “While I do not have emotional feelings for you, you are a highly attractive person. And I know you find me physically attractive. You said so yourself.”

“Oh please. Even a blind person could see how attractive you are.” Cecil retorts. “What’s your point?”

“Stop me if you get uncomfortable.” Carlos says, shooting his hand out and taking a fistful of Cecil’s hair. He yanks back just enough to earn a gasp of surprise but not enough to actually hurt Cecil. Cecil’s head was now thrown back against the chair, his hair still in Carlos’s hand. “Have you ever heard of the term ‘fuck buddy’ Cecil?” He purrs, sliding off the desk and asking the question against Cecil’s ear. Cecil shivers but gives a nod the best he could. Pleased, Carlos lets his hair go. This makes the radio host whine. “What?” Carlos asked teasingly, as he makes his way back to sit on the desk. He pulls Cecil’s chair closer with his foot again.

“I didn’t want you to let go.” Cecil answers, less of a whine this time.

“Cecil, do want to be my fuck buddy?” Carlos asks. “You can say no, and we’ll stay friends. It’ll be like this never happened. I won’t be upset if- “

“If I say yes will you fuck me right now?” Cecil interrupts him.

Carlos doesn’t answer. He stands and leans over Cecil, his knee between the taller man’s legs to give himself leverage. He then crashes his lips down roughly. Cecil presses up into him eagerly, his glasses crooked and hanging from the tip his nose. Carlos pulls away and takes them off of Cecil’s face, folding them and setting them on the desk. Carlos’s own glasses joined the purple frames before he reclaims Cecil’s lips. Cecil lets out a moan that was low and resonating. It made heat pool in Carlos’s gut. 

“Fuck Cecil.” He growls, breaking the kiss and trailing across the other man’s jaw to his neck. 

“Be ca-careful where you bite!” Cecil yelps when Carlos nips at his neck. “I have a dress code!”

In response, Carlos worked open Cecil’s vest before pulling it off and tossing it to the side. He then worked the silk tie free and pockets it. Cecil opens his mouth to ask about it but Carlos popped his lips. To retaliate, Cecil runs his tongue over Carlos’s calloused fingers. Carlos lets out another growl as he worked open the dress shirt to find an undershirt beneath it. “Why do you have so many clothes on?”

“Asked the man who is still fully dressed.” Cecil retorts. Carlos answers by pressing his knee into Cecil’s groin. Cecil whines and arches his back. 

“Carlos!” He gasps as he bucks up. 

“Well well.” Carlos grazes his teeth down Cecil’s neck. “Think I can get you off with just my knee?” He punctuated each word with a nip to his neck.

“If you do, I get to suck you off.” Cecil banters, violet eyes glazed over with lust. 

“That sounds fair.” Carlos mused, pushing his tongue under the collar of the undershirt. Cecil squeals and squirms under him but Carlos doesn’t let up. He pulls away and rips the thin fabric just enough that he could bite the curve of the slender throat. Cecil lets out another moan as Carlos bites hard where his neck met his shoulder. Carlos began to rub his knee in slow clockwise circles, teasing just a little. Cecil presses his hips up, rubbing his straining erection against the knee that was teasing him. Carlos draws his knee away with the click of his tongue. Cecil gives a cry at the loss and his eyes fly open. 

“No!” 

“Now now. We had a deal Mr. Palmer. I’m going to get you off, you are not going to get yourself off. Now are you going to sit still or am I going to have to tie you down?” 

Cecil stares at him, breathing hard. The man was a beautiful picture. His cheeks were flushed and his hair was a mess. His dress shirt was pushed off his shoulders and wrinkled. His blush disappeared down his collar and Carlos couldn’t help but wonder how far down it went. Of course there was time for that later.

“I’m waiting on an answer Cecil.” Carlos says, taking a step back. He sits on the desk with his legs spread. He begins to slowly rub his crotch. He moans openly, loudly. 

Cecil’s mouth hangs open as he watches this. “Carlos…”

“Hmmm?” Carlos purrs, pressing more against himself and cursing softly in Spanish. He hears Cecil whimper softly. “Words, Palmer. Use your words.”

“I can...”

“Can what?” Carlos asks, fiddling with his zipper, tugging it down slowly.

“I can sit still!” Cecil blurts. “Just please. Please let me cum. I’ll suck you off or-or you can fuck me over the desk, or I could ride you or-or you can use your knee again. Just please, please Carlos.” He begs, squirming in his seat.

“Mmm….” Carlos lets go of his zipper and makes his way over, grabbing the back and tilting it back a little. Cecil gasps and his hands flew to the arm rests. 

“Wah!” He says, looking up with wild eyes. “Are you going to tease me again or are you going to get it done?”

“You make the most beautiful noises. You know that?”

“Making noises is my job Mr. Mendez. What’s your excuse?”

Carlos just smirks and grabs ahold of Cecil’s hair again, yanking back, baring his neck.

“Don’t you da- “

Carlos bites down just above where Cecil’s collar rested when he was wearing his shirt correctly.

“Carl-oh!” Cecil’s protest turns to a moan as Carlos’s hand trailed down to Cecil’s crotch. He presses his hand down hard and starts to grind his hand roughly. Carlos pulls off Cecil’s neck, admiring the bruise blossoming across the pale skin. 

“Do you have lube?” Carlos muses.

“Carlos this is my studio.”

“So?” Carlos’ deft fingers work open the button on Cecil’s pants.

“I don’t usually have sex in my studio.”

“Have you thought about it?” Carlos asks. “You had to at least once to suggest it.” 

“I-Yeah.” Cecil admits, biting his lip again as Carlos’s fingers reached down to rub at him through his pants. He pants now, obviously fighting to sit still.

“Hm. Maybe next time.” He pulls his hand away. “You drove?”

Cecil whines again but looks up in confusion. “Ye-es?” He asks, jolting as Carlos trails kisses down his neck.

“Your place or mine?” Carlos purrs against his ear.

“Where exactly is your place?”

“Back of the lab.” Carlos muses with a shrug.

“Yeah no. Not this time. I think I’ll be more comfortable at my place.”

“Do you have lube there?”

Cecil scoffs a little. “Carlos, I’m human. I do masturbate. Of course, I have lube.”

Carlos let him go and stands up. “Fix your clothes then. We’re going to your place.”

Cecil swallows thickly and nods. With shaking hands, he pulls his dress shirt back on. He picked up the vest but didn’t put it back on. “Where’s-“He looks around. 

“Looking for this?” Carlos pulls the blue silk out of his pocket. He runs the tie through his fingers before looking up. “It’s a nice color. Dark colors look good on you.” He muses, draping the tie around his neck and tying it. “Are you ready?”

“Let’s go.” Cecil brushes past him. Carlos smirks a little and follows, flipping the light off. He followed Cecil out and to his car. Carlos ducks into the passenger’s side and looks over at Cecil who was shaking his leg nervously. Carlos reaches over and puts his hand on Cecil’s upper thigh.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

“I want to. Gods you have no idea how much I want to.”

“Good. Now drive.”

“Yes sir.” Cecil snarked as he started the car. 

“Damn straight.” Carlos smirked as he starts to run his hand up and down Cecil’s thigh. With each upstroke, he got nearer and nearer the erection waiting for him. Cecil whimpers softly but keeps his eyes on the road. Getting bold, Carlos unbuckles and leans over, working Cecil’ pants open. 

“Carlos!” Cecil hisses. He swerves a little as Carlos’s lips came in contact with the head of his dick. Carlos pulls off, but stays close enough that his breath ghosted the tip. 

“Eyes on the road Palmer. I don’t feel like dying while giving road head, despite how awesome that sounds.”

Cecil doesn’t answer and Carlos didn’t need to look up to know that Cecil had rolled his eyes. He nips on the underside of Cecil’s cock. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

Cecil yelps but Carlos feels him nod. All at once, Carlos slides all the way down, swallowing twice and eliciting a high-pitched moan from Cecil that sounds way to high for his voice range. Cecil throws his head back but Carlos pulls off. “Cecil.” He says sharply. “Eyes. On. The. Road. If you don’t, I’m not going to let you cum for a week. And trust me, I will make you crave it.”

Cecil swallowed thickly. “Okay. I’m sorry….”

Carlos smirks. This was going to be amazing. “We’re almost there.” Carlos murmurs, before sliding back down and reaching down to press on the sensitive skin behind his balls. Cecil gives a full body shudder but turns into the driveway. Carlos shifts as the car is parked, moving his head faster, a mix of tongue and a hint of teeth had Cecil reaching the edge quickly.

“Carlos! Close!” Cecil warned. “Please! Can I- Can I? Oh God! Car-“

Carlos pulls up a little. “Shut up and cum already.” 

And Cecil does. He cums a lot, Carlos notices. He swallows the best he could before it became to much and he had to pull away. He whips his mouth on his sleeve before looking at the debauched radio host. “Inside.” He says. “Now.”

Cecil didn’t need to be told twice. He awkwardly stuffs himself back into his pants and stumbles out of the car and up the stairs to the apartment. Carlos chuckles and follows, clearing his throat. Cecil was toeing off his shoes when Carlos closed the door. He watches and as soon as Cecil was barefoot, Carlos grabbed his shoulders, spun him around and pinned him to the wall, kissing him deeply. Cecil sinks into the kiss and wraps his arms around Carlos’ neck. Carlos braces himself against the wall with one hand and with the other he grasps Cecil’s leg and pull it up to hook around his waist. Cecil seemed to understand because he brings up his other leg to do the same. Carlos then pins the younger man to the wall and grinds roughly against him, making Cecil moan loudly and throw his head back. His head hit the wall with a dull thud but neither Carlos or Cecil seemed to register it. Carlos pulled at Cecil’s shirt again as Cecil pushed his jacket off. Carlos let the stark white fabric pool in the floor, along with Cecil’s black dress shirt. Next went the undershirt as Cecil worked open Carlos’s flannel. Carlos takes a step off of the wall. 

“Bed room?”

“Down the hall to the right.” Cecil answers, kissing him deeply again. 

Carlos wasted no time moving in that direction. He stops just outside the door and presses Cecil into the wall, biting at his chest where the knot of his tie set. Cecil, every so mouthy, lets out a series of curse words, none of which were in English. 

 

They eventually get to the bed and Carlos drops Cecil down. Cecil bounces a little and props himself up on his elbows. He was obviously hard again and Carlos looks around the room. “Lube?”

Cecil points to the left bedside table and lays back as Carlos opens the door and pulls out a tube of lube and a condom. He looks up at Cecil as he tears the foil with his teeth. “Strip.” He commands. Cecil nods weakly and raises his hips to shimmy out of his slacks and underwear. They get tossed across the room. Carlos’s eyes hungerly sweep over Cecil’s body, taking in faint scars that he would have to ask about later, and the tattoos from his arms continued over his upper torso. Cecil lays with his legs bent at the knees and lets them fall open as he lazily starts to stroke his cock, looking up with hooded eyes. Carlos undid his belt and tosses it aside. His own jeans and boxers join Cecil’s in the pile on the floor before he pulls the condom from his mouth and rolls it on. Finally he snaps open the discarded lube and a light floral scent hit him in the face. “Lilies?”

Cecil shrugs. “It smells good.”

Carlos hummed in response and squirts a generous amount onto his hand before coating his fingers. Once satisfied, he trails one finger down Cecil’s cock and testicales, up to the puckered ring of muscle waiting for him. He slowly pushes his finger in and grins as Cecil gasps sharply. Carlos puts his hand on Cecil’s stomach, fingers spread. He applied a little pressure onto the soft skin to keep Cecil down against the bed as he pushes another finger along side the first one. Cecil gives a noise of surprise and bucks up a little. 

“Carlos!” He breathed softly.

Carlos pushes his fingers deeper and crooked them slightly. Cecil’s whole body spasmed. “Carlos!”

Carlos leans down to mouth at Cecil’s chest, pressing against the spot again. He scrapes his teeth over one nipple and Cecil squirms again. “Carlos!” He moans, arching his back. Once satisfied, Carlos pulls his fingers away, making Cecil whine. “No!”

“Hush. Hold on.” Carlos silences him with a deep kiss. “Are you ready?”

“Carlos, please. Fuck me. I can’t take it anymore!”

“Such dirty words from a beautiful mouth.” Carlos purrs, lining up and sliding in all at once. Cecil lets out a breathy moan and shudders. Carlos gives him a moment to adjust before starting to snap his hips at a fast pace. Cecil digs his fingers into Carlos’s shoulders and meets the pace. He babbles incoherently, and Carlos catches his name a few times. He’d have to ask later how many languages Cecil could speak later. He bites down again at the bruise from earlier, higher up on his neck. Cecil yelps again but it dissolves into another moan. 

“Faster! Please.” Cecil begs. He presses the back of his head into the pillow and arches his back. Carlos complies, pulling him close and thrusting faster, rougher. The headboard slammed against the wall and would no doubt be heard on the other side of the wall. Cecil closes his eyes and lets out another high pitched whine. “Close…” Then his eyes snap open. “I want you to cum first. It’s only fair.”

Carlos chuckles but it was more like a breathless moan. “Okay. You think you could help?” He asked, nuzzling under Cecil’s chin, licking the jaw bone. Cecil takes a shuddering breath, trying to steady himself despite the relentless pace. 

“H-how?”

“Your voice Cecil. It drives me crazy.”

A wicked grin spread across Cecil’s face. “You like using me don’t you?” Cecil purrs, his voice surprisingly steady now. “You love taking me apart and wrecking me. You tell yourself that you don’t need this. You tell yourself that you want it, but really you need something to fill the void. You’re touch starved and need someone to dominate. You jumped at the chance because you heard what I feel for you because it would be easy. You took the easy way out.” Cecil purrs. Carlos groans, moving faster still. 

“Fuck. Cecil.”

Cecil had stopped talking, his eyes shut, mouth hanging open. He makes a series of noises and squeaks that send Carlos over the edge. He moans into Cecil’s shoulder, pushing in deeply. Cecil gives a whimper in warning before he is cumming over their chests. Carlos holds himself up, catching his breath before slowly pulling out. He tied the condom and disposed of it. “Where’s your bathroom?” He asks.

Cecil waves in direction of the left. Carlos slides off of the bed and walks to the bathroom, finding a washrag and wetting it with warm water. He comes back to Cecil and climbs on the bed. “Can I?” He asks. Cecil nods and watches with half closed eyes as Carlos whips his chest clean. Once finished, Cecil sits up a little. “I think you should go.” He says softly. 

Carlos looks at him before nodding. “Of course.” He pads across the room to gather his boxers and pants, dressing quickly. 

“Carlos?” Cecil calls. 

“Yes?” Carlos turned back. 

“Come to the station tomorrow. I’ll be ready for you.”

Carlos grins. “I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. I didn't mean for this to be so long. Oh well. Hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
